utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Mirei
|officialillustrator = Umitsuki Imari (海月いまり) |otherillustrator = |gender = Female |officialjapname = 美麗 |officialromajiname = mirei |officialnameinfo = |aka = みれい |birthday = 04|birthmonth = 02|birthyear = |birthref = Birthday video from her fellow utaite |status = Active |years = 2012-present |YTusername = mireee249 |YTchannel = |BBuserspace = |NNDuserpage = 24861384 |mylist1 = 39923247 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co2248352 |nicommu1info = utttemita |nicommu2 = 47754487 |nicommu2info = take part in |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Shima, Aimiya Zero |otheractivity = |country = }} |EbWtm7OvnNo}} Mirei (美麗) is an with a husky lower range vocals who started in late 2012. She can be considered as a . Her most popular cover is PSYCHO-PASS OP "abnormalize -Band cover-" , collaborated with the guitarist Mirai.M, the bassist Nannano, the drummer Ibana and the screamer HaRuK@. It has more than 130k views as of February, 2016. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (Cat Ear Archive) (2012.12.07) # "Masked bitcH" (2012.12.27) (not in mylist) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.01.13) (not in mylist) # "Deadline Circus" feat. Mirei, Sarico and Hizuki (2013.02.01) # "Tokyo-to Rock City" (2013.03.10) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (Holy Spear Explosion Boy) feat. Mirei and Shima (2013.09.23) # "Tsukiakari" (Moonlight) (2013.09.27) (not in mylist) # "Noushou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Mirei and Shima (2014.01.22) # "Isshinfuran" (Wholeheartedly) (2014.02.04) (not in mylist) # "Dokusenyoku" (Mono Poisoner) (2014.02.25) # "Migikata no Chou" (Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder) (2014.04.03) # "Saikyouiku" (Re-Education) feat. Aimiya Zero and Mirei (2014.06.27) # "Anti Beat" (2014.07.15) # "Cyber Thunder Cider" (2014.07.27) # "Renai Saiban" (Love Trial) (2014.08.21) # "Ifuudoudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) (2014.08.24) (not in mylist) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" feat. Mirei and NOIZE (2014.09.11) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Monochrome Dream Eater) (2014.10.14) # "Frozen Medley" -Anime Impersonations Parody ver.- feat. Kame and Mirei (2014.11.06) # "Girlfriend in Blue" (2014.11.30) # "Nounai Kakumei Girl" (Brain Revolution Girl) (2014.12.27) # "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" (Young Decease Outburst Boy) (2015.01.20) # "Shocking Party" feat. Mirei, Murasaki Usagi and Yurika (2015.01.30) # "Pinko Stick Luv" -Rap ver.- feat. Mirei]] and Ruta (2015.02.17) (not in mylist) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) feat. Mirei and Tora* (2015.03.17) # "Blessing ✡ New Stars Edition" feat. Mirei, Azuru, Kishin, sakuya., Shima, Sou, Tamahiyo., Bun, PLUIE, Madotsuki@, Aimiya Zero, Rimutaro and Wakou (2015.04.04) # "Aitai" (Wanna Meet You) feat. Mirei and Toshiyan (2015.04.16) # "Koshitantan" (Waiting for a Chance to Pounce) (2015.07.05) # "Sugar Song to Bitter Step" (Sugar Song and Bitter Step) (2015.07.07) # "How-to Sekai Seifuku" (How-to World Domination) feat. Mirei and Aimiya Zero (2015.07.20) # "Balleriko" (Ballerina Girl) (2015.10.08) # "Masked bitcH" -colate remix- (2015.10.19) # "abnormalize" (PSYCHO-PASS OP) -Band edition- feat. Mirei and HaRuK@ (scream) (2015.12.27) # "Kagepro Medley" feat. Yomi, Kyouko, lino, Lielle, Suya, Kobato, Hakosora, Kiichigo, Mirei, Shuiro, Ichimaru Ichigo, Ayo, Nonorin, Kagenui Hana, Happiness and Sherie (2016.01.10) # "Valentine Kiss" feat. Mirei, Ajikko, Kanade, sakuya., Shiyun, Zero, HaRuK@, Aimiya Zero, Rid and RYO (2016.02.07) # "Painter" ~own way edition~ feat. HaRuK@, Hachimitsu Honey, usrm, *namirin, Tsukasashi, Mirei, sakuya., Akatin, Otouto no Ane, Rio, Zero, Seori, Sonouchi Kimeru, TokoNokoα, Yumeko and Akuru (2016.04.29) # "Aozora no Namida" (Blood+ OP; Part of the Sping's Anison Tour 2016) (2016.04.30) # "Kyouri Ranbu" -Rap ver.- (Wild Dance of Rapture; Part of the Umetora Utattemita Tour) feat. Mirei and NOIZE (2016.08.12) }} Songs on TmBox Discography Gallery |Mirei in Ifuudoudou pixiv45566149.jpg|Mirei as seen in "Ifuudoudou" |Mirei in Blessing New Stars Edition.png|Mirei as seen in "Blessing ✡ New Stars Edition" Illust. by ASAMI & Ichijoleon (一条れおん) |Mirei and Toshiyan - Aitai.png|Mirei (left) and Toshiyan (right) as seen in "Aitai" Illust. by Ichijoleon (一条れおん) |Masked bitcH -colate remix- feat MIREI.png|Mirei as seen in "Masked bitcH -colate remix-" Illust. by Benichiru (べにちる) |Niconico Valentine.png|Mirei, Ajikko, Shiyun, Kanade, Zero, Aimiya Zero, sakuya., HaRuK@, Rid and RYO as seen in "Valentine Kiss" Illust. by Vallon (ばろん) |Mirei RL.jpg|Mirei in real life, as seen on twitter |Painter own way edition - Mirei.png|Mirei as seen in "Painter ~own way edition~" |Mirei NOIZE - Kyouri Ranbu.png|Mirei (left) and NOIZE as seen in "Kyouri Ranbu" }} Trivia External Links * Twitter * LINE QR code